1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for a module IC handler, and more particularly to a carrier for a module IC handler used to transfer the carrier holding a plurality of module ICs between the processes.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Typically, a module IC 1 refers to, as shown in FIG. 1, a standalone structure provided with a substrate 2 whose one side or both sides thereof is used for fixedly mounting a plurality of ICs 1 and electric components 2, for example, by soldering, and has a function for extending a capacity when it is coupled to a mother substrate. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1a denotes a pattern.
For the prior process for manufacturing a module IC, since there has been no an apparatus for automatically loading the module IC into a test socket, testing the same, automatically classifying into respective categories depending upon the test results and then unloading the classified modules into the customer trays (not shown), the operator manually has to pick up one piece of the module IC from the test tray in which the module ICs are contained therein, load it into a test socket, conducts the tests for a time period preset, and finally classify the module IC depending upon the test results in order to put it into the customer tray. This results in lower productivity due to manual work.
In the meantime, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrating a handler developed by the inventors, the constitution thereof will be described below.
As shown in FIG. 2, fingers 4 remain fully opened which will hold both ends of the module IC, when well-known picking-up means 3 is transferred toward a tray so as to hold one module IC contained in the tray.
When the transferring of picking-up means 3 to a tray side is completed under the state that the fingers 3 are opened, the fingers 4 are moved to a position over the module IC and then moved downward. At this time, a finger cylinder is driven to inwardly move the fingers, which in turn hold the module IC 1 in the tray.
After holding the module IC 1 contained in the tray, the picking-up means 3 is moved to a test site in which a test socket 6 is located, places the held module IC 1 on a position over the test socket 6 and then is again moved to the tray side in order to hold another new module IC.
With repetitions of the above-mentioned operations, if all the module ICs to be tested are loaded into a plurality of test sockets 6 disposed at the test site, a main cylinder 7 and a poking cylinder 8 are in turn sequentially driven to lower a pusher 9, during which the pusher 9 presses a top surface of the module IC 1 placed on the test tray 6. Thus, patterns 1a of the module IC 1 can be electrically coupled to terminals of the test socket 6. Therefore, it becomes possible to conduct the performance tests for the module IC.
In the meantime, when the tests for the module ICs are finished, a discharging cylinder 10 is driven to rotate a discharging lever 11 to pull out the module IC 1 inserted into the test socket 6, and then another picking-up means disposed at an unloading side holds the test-finished module IC 1 to unload it into a customer tray depending upon the test results.
However, because the module IC 1 is transferred to the test socket 6 by the conventional picking-up means, the following problems occur.
Firstly, since the picking-up means designed to hold the module IC and load/unload it into/from the test socket cannot be used to handle the module IC in a sealed chamber, there is a problem that the module IC is tested at a normal temperature. However, because the module IC is actually driven at a higher temperature, there occurs a difference between conditions at the test and at an actual use of the IC, thus resulting in lower reliability of the product discharged.
Secondly, since the module ICs in the tray and in the test socket are held and transferred by the picking-up means, the transfer of the module IC cannot be made during the tests. An elongated cycle time is introduced, by which lots of module ICs cannot be tested during a time interval given.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carrier for a module IC handler being capable improving reliability of the discharged product by conducting performance tests at a constant temperature for the module IC manufactured.
It is another object of the present invention to a carrier for a module IC handler being capable maximizing availability of a high-cost apparatus by using picking-up means which performs only the loading/unloading of module ICs contained in a tray into/from a carrier, and by transferring the carrier holding a plurality of module ICs therein between the processes.
To accomplish the above objects, a carrier for a module IC handler according to the present invention is provided, the carrier comprising: a housing; a pair of installation elements installed parallel to each other in a receiving space of the housing, and having a guide groove; a plurality of rotators elastically installed in the installation elements, and for supporting the module IC by retractable actions thereof; and an elastic member giving a restoring force to the rotator.
To accomplish another object of the present invention, a carrier for a module IC handler according to the present invention is provided, the carrier comprising: a housing; a pair of guides disposed at both sides of the housing; a plurality of supporting members installed between the guides, and to which the module IC is seated by inserting both ends of the module IC thereto; a pressing member installed at a predetermined place of the supporting member, for pressing a top of the module IC loaded into the supporting member; and opening/closing means for opening/closing a seating groove formed in the supporting member, when the module IC is loaded or unloaded.